Fallen For You
by Solitary Wind
Summary: An eventful day at Misaki diner, which turned out to be never forgettable. It started with the need to help confused and oblivious ones. Well, love brings everyone together. Ah, the wonders of love…..! SxA DxR JxB. Oneshot. RnR!


**Title**\- Fallen For You

**Summary**\- An eventful day at Misaki diner, which turned out to be never forgettable. It started with the need to help confused and oblivious ones. Well, love brings everyone together. Ah, the wonders of love…..! SxA DxR JxB. Oneshot. RnR!

**A/N**\- I couldn't stop myself from writing it! They are so adorable, they made me write this, I swear! Ha ha! I apologize for the bad summary! XP

I hope you enjoy! And before I forget…...

Happy Valentine's Day, Everyone! ^_^

**Disclaimer**\- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…..

* * *

It was just morning yet the streets were crowded with the people. There were many shops and stalls with people buying gifts. There were couples enjoying and exploring and buying gifts for their loved ones. It's still winter as its still February yet the atmosphere was filled with friendship and love. Afterall, it's a lover's favorite day. Ah, you guessed it right, it is Valentine's Day.

"Tell me why am I here again?" said Shun and frowned. He entered Misaki Diner two minutes ago as he was called by Dan, saying it was urgent. He could see his friends bustling around doing preparations. They were gathered here for this occasion ofcourse. Well any occasion would be fine for their gathering. He blinked. 'Uhh…..too much red…..' he thought.

Julie greeted, "Hey, Shun!" in her usual cheery voice. Alice smiled, "Good morning, Shun!". Shun responded in his usual tone, "Hey, morning!" Alice was standing near Shun with a bunch of red roses. She gave them to Shun. He was surprised by that but composed himself. Well, anyone would be surprised if you are greeted with the red roses when you just entered, on Valentine's Day, by a girl you may like a tinsy-winsy bit. Yes, he is confused…..

"Can you keep them on that counter, please? I need to do a little work here" said Alice as she pointed behind her, where some roses were scattered which needed to be fixed. Julie laughed and pretended that she was coughing. Shun took the roses from Alice, headed towards the counter and glared at Julie. "Are you alright, Julie?" asked Alice. Julie nodded. Talk about oblivious…..

Dan was carrying a box, with difficulty as he couldn't see in front. He grinned and answered, "Chillax dude! Isn't it obvious? It's Valentine's Day! Now stop sulking and help me out here!". Shun leisurely glanced around from the counter. The Diner was upgraded recently. Julie and Alice were arranging flowers all around, Marucho was working on lights and Runo was helping him. He sighed.

"I'm not sulking. It's just that I had to see your face this early in the morning….." said Shun and rolled his eyes. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" retorted Dan. Shun ignored him but helped him carry the box which earned a grin from Dan. Dan had came back from his adventure two months ago, now eighteen years old, and they are all still the same they used to be, the best of friends. Well, Runo is his girlfriend now. He instantly agreed on this 'helping out at Diner' idea and said "I'll get to spend whole day with Runo so why not!" to which Runo blushed.

* * *

They were all done in an hour. "Great teamwork everyone!" complimented Mrs. Misaki, smiling and examining their work. She had been making treats from the morning with the help of Mr. Misaki. Girls were helping her in the early morning but they had to leave to turn their Diner according to the occasion and today's theme as well. Everyone glanced at her. Mrs. Misaki continued, "Thank you everyone!". Everyone smiled at her. Dan spoke, "We already decided we will help today, Mrs. Misaki. No need to thank us!" and grinned. Others agreed to him as this is the place they always hangout. Mrs. Misaki went inside the kitchen to bring them some drinks.

"Well…..so guys you already know about today's theme….." said Runo, gaining everyone's attention. She continued, "Wait….. Shun you don't know, right? You came late. It's that everyone is helping us attend the customers for today. Well, Alice and Julie are here but we are kind of short on waiters…..and Dan and Marucho already agreed so….." and glanced at the boys. The boys look back at her. "Yeah and that's why I called you here!" said Dan looking at Shun. Dan grinned, "Besides, we are getting a REWARD! It'll be fun!" and fist pumped. Shun raised an eyebrow and said, "Let me guess. It's free food?" and folded his hands. Alice and Julie giggled. Dan asked, "How do you know!". Runo rolled her eyes. Shun and Marucho sweatdropped.

"Okay, I'll help. And what's the theme for today?" said Shun. 'It's not like I have something better to do' he thought. They were drinking hot chocolate which Mrs. Misaki brought for them. Runo and Julie grinned brightly. Julie rubbed her hands and said, "Oh! You'll know soon…..!" and smirked. She turned towards Runo and exclaimed, "Today this place is going to packed, Runo! We have Shun with us!". Shun closed his eyes and said, "I can hear you, you know". Everyone laughed aloud.

* * *

**15 minutes later…..**

"Seriously! We have to wear this?" said Shun, examining the clothes. Dan took out suitable sized clothes for him and answered, "Uh….ha! Cool, isn't it? And that's the theme buddy! Maids and butlers…..I think….." and scratched his cheek. They both changed into their assigned clothes. The clothes consist of a white dress shirt and a black tie with a black waistcoat and black dress pants. "Well…..I forgot about the shoes!" said Dan and scratched the back of his head. Shun pointed at the rack behind him. There were different shoes as they both searched for their size.

Dan broke the silence, "Well, I was thinking….. When are you telling her?". Shun continued looking for the shoes and replied, "Tell who what?". Dan continued, "Come on buddy! You know who I am talking about! And it's a correct occasion! Want me to say the name?". This time Shun looked at him and blurted out, "What are you talking about?". Dan grinned, "Whoa! That was fast! Stop denying and just admit it already! We know about your little crush….". Shun glared at him, "I don't have a crush on Alice!". Finally, they found their pair of shoes and put them on. Shun followed Dan out the door and Dan grinned, "By the way, I never said her name, lover boy!" and ran off.

Shun stood there, surprised at what he said and shocked at the realization. 'I just admitted that I…..' he thought. He smoothened his short hair. His cheeks tinted slightly pink. "Shun? Are you guys done?" asked Alice. Ah, that voice…..he could hear all day. She blushed looking at him. Sure, he looks 'handsome' usually but now it seems an understatement. The suit he wore increased his 'handsomeness' tenfold. 'Looks like there will be many girls visiting today' she thought.

He turned his head towards her, saying, "Yeah. We uhh…..". His voice trailed off as he saw her. She was wearing a maid's uniform which fit her perfectly. It was typical black and white maid costume with frills which ended at mid thighs and short sleeves with a lace embedded as a bow in front and thigh high black socks with black shoes. She also wore white cuffs on each wrist. Her hair was in a high pony-tail held by black ribbon. She was standing a few feet away from him near the wall and the door was beside her.

He snapped out of his reverie when she said, "Oh, alright then! Let's go. Where is Dan?". She looked around. Shun looked aside and said, "He left already" and started walking towards the door. "Okay" said Alice and smiled. And as he was looking aside while walking, he tripped…..

Alice's back hit the wall behind her and Shun was in front of her, his hands on either side of her head, on the wall supporting him. Her hands were on his chest. They were just inches apart, both blushing furiously. Everything happened in a flash but for them it was like a slow motion scene. Both their gazes locked. "Uhh…..". Someone coughed, "Am I interrupting something?" Julie asked, amused.

Shun jolted and stepped back and passed Julie hurriedly without looking back, out the door. 'What was that just now…..!' he thought. He was still blushing slightly as he passed Dan and Runo, who were arguing and took a seat at counter. He sighed.

"So….." said Julie with a sly smirk and continued, "Was he -" but Alice, still blushing, interrupted, "It was just an accident! H….he tripped and that's when you came!". Julie narrowed her eyes, "Ohh…..really? It's rare that our ninja-boy trips, ya know?". Then she grinned, "Ahh, did he realized how beautiful you are looking, may I add hot?" and laughed much to Alice's embarrassment. "S….. Stop it, Julie!" and walked out the door, Julie soon followed.

"Ah, look at you all! All cute!" exclaimed Mrs. Misaki. Boys whined "I'm not cute!". Everyone laughed. Mr. Misaki took photos. Julie and Runo wore similar dress like Alice. Julie's hair was tied in high ponytail like Alice and Runo had two pig tails. Marucho was assigned at cash counter, who wore simple white shirt with a name tag on his left pocket. Shun asked Marucho, "Would you like to trade places with me? What's with the theme anyway?". Marucho laughed, "No can do Shun". Julie butted in, "Well, girls would like to be served as a princess on this special occasion! So, we are just making their wishes true!" and squealed. Shun shook his head 'I bet it's her idea!'.

Runo went over to the door and said, "Ready everyone?" Everyone nodded, Shun sighed 'Here goes my peace'. Runo switched the 'open' sign indicating the Diner was open. They already placed the hoarding about their 'theme' outside, so there were already customers waiting. Runo and Julie attended the arrived couples with a smile, "Welcome, Masters!" "Welcome, Princess!" and assigned them seats. Soon the Diner was full with people, mostly couples.

* * *

It was already afternoon, when Runo, Dan, Marucho and Julie had a lunch break. More like Julie dragged them all. Shun, Alice and Runo's parents were covering up for them. Alice was cleaning up a table as she watched Shun attending some girls. The girls tried to flirt with him. 'He is so out of reach. There are so pretty girls out there. I wonder who will he like….. The one he'll love will be so lucky….. If only I had some guts…..' thought Alice and sighed. One girl even asked for his phone number and he replied in monotone "No". Alice giggled and continued working.

Julie told them about the earlier incident of Shun and Alice. Well, she can't help it. "It was so romantic!" she squealed. "Quite down, Julie!" said Runo and Marucho at the same time. Dan gulped down the food and said, "I wonder when he'll tell her….. I mean he didn't deny when I asked him. Infact, he came to realization of his feelings I think….". Julie snapped, "OMG! This needs serious attention guys! We may get a reaction if we make him jealous or something!". Dan was already thinking and a few seconds later he said, "Well, I just know what to do! Haha !" and grinned. Runo sweatdropped but joined them. Dan explained them his plan. "Now let's get this done!" he said. Both girls cheered "YEAH!". Runo said, "Others will be here shortly. They are quite busy but they said they'll stop by in the evening". And they went back to work.

"Hey Alice and Shun! Go have some lunch now!" said Dan as they all reached them. Alice smiled at them, "Okay! Let's go, Shun!" and left. Shun followed her and as he passed others, Dan ginned at them and said, "Have fun!". Shun ignored him but heard what he said, so as Alice. 'He sounds like I'm going on a date or something….. Wait! It's just us…..that means…..!' he thought. Little did he know, Alice was thinking the same thing…..

* * *

Both Shun and Alice were eating silently, avoiding looking at each other. Shun sighed. Alice looked at him. He started, "I'm sorry about earlier. I tripped and…..". "It's okay! It was just an accident!" she interrupted and smiled. Both remembered their little accident and blushed. Shun looked away but a small smile tugged at his lips. "Ah, what's that I see? Is it a smile?" said Alice. She was obviously teasing him. He looked at her than at his side, "Hmph. As if". This caused Alice to laugh loudly.

"They are actually having a good time!" said Julie, watching their targets, eating and chatting. "Yeah! Look at that show off, smiling so much!" Dan pointed out "But I'm glad!" he added. They dispersed to do their work as they saw Shun and Alice coming their way.

Four hours passed after their lunch easily. It's a beautiful evening and everything was going smoothly. Shun always helped Alice in the work. Julie's occasional comment 'Look at them!' continued. "Stop staring at her! This is creeping me out!" said Dan to Shun, where Shun was currently sitting at the counter his face in his palm of the hand, propped up on the counter. Shun closed his eyes. "Just tell her already!" continued Dan, who stood beside Shun. Shun glanced at him and replied, "As if it is that easy…..". Dan exclaimed, "You just admitted! This must be announced as a Public holiday!". Shun rolled his eyes and muttered, "Idiot". Dan retorted, "Yeah, yeah. Says a lovesick boy!". Shortly after that, the two boys entered the Diner and Alice went to attend them.

"Welcome, Masters!" she said with a smile. The boys watched her as if checking her out. "Please have a seat!" she said pointing towards the table with her hand. Julie and Runo were in the kitchen and Dan and Shun were at the counter near Marucho. Dan and Marucho glanced at Shun as Shun narrowed his eyes at the boys. Dan ran off to attend the group of girls which just entered, who were followed by their boyfriends.

Shun went over to the girls table, which were two tables away from Alice, handing them their order which Mrs. Misaki asked him. Today, more than necessary girls visited the Diner. Well, most of Shun's fan girls anyway, trying to get his attention but obviously failed. "Are you new?". Ofcourse, girls were ogling at him but his focus was somewhere or rather someone else. "Hn"

Just then, the others arrived. Ace and Mira walking closer to each other, Ren and Fabia holding hands, Baron and Jake were talking something along with Billy, to which Julie came running to hug him. "What will you have today, Masters?" asked Alice, taking out her notepad. One of the boy who was standing near Alice, said, "You" much to Shun's displeasure. He was good looking. The boy continued, "Well, I've always wanted to talk to you" he came closer to her, interfering in her personal space making her uncomfortable "that -" but was interrupted by a tray between them. Shun stood there holding a tray between their faces with his eyebrows furrowed.

Shun said in a calm tone, "Why don't you first sit down? And we are here just to attend you and not to chit-chat. Are we clear?". His annoyance was clear in his voice. The said boy glared at Shun, "What's with you? I was talking to her". Dan saw this and reached them, he took the tray from Shun's hand. Alice put her hand on Shun's shoulder, "Shun….". The boy continued, "Well, I'm here to confess my love for her, for your information". Alice gasped. Everyone was silent, watching the commotion. Dan and the others have wide eyes. 'Oh no! Wrong move' they thought.

On the other hand, Shun was infuriated. His eyes narrowed at the boy. The boy took a step back. Shun gripped his collar and said, "Go find someone else because she belongs to me! She is mine! I love her! YOU GOT IT?". He growled the last part. Alice's eyes were wide as she gasped. Dan and other were dumbfounded. Alice's hand slipped from Shun shoulder, which caused him back in reality. His eyes widened as the realization hit him. He spoke his thought aloud, in front of everyone! Well, who cares about others but ….. Alice….. He loosened his grip on the boy's collar and turned around towards the girl he always liked, no….. Loved.

"Alice… I….. uh…." he started but his thoughts were all jumbled. On the other hand, Alice was in same condition with jumbled thoughts. 'All this time he…..' she thought. That's why Shun didn't like these feelings. He was always lose at words and thoughts. He couldn't even say anything now….. His thoughts came to a halt when Alice moved and hugged him. He felt her arms around his torso as she gripped him tightly as if he would disappear. Her tears now dropped on his shirt freely. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her in his embrace. They both closed their eyes. They stayed there as the time had stopped and they were alone, as they had always wanted. They both smiled and her tears stopped. Ahh, the happiness they felt…..

Cheers and whistles could be heard around the Diner, which brought them back to reality. "Aww…..! So ROMANTIC!" squealed Julie as she took a hold of Billy's hand, both smiling. Everyone clapped and congratulated the couple.

They both blushed furiously as they become aware of their surrounding and Alice broke the hug but Shun held her hand tightly. Now, how can he leave her when he finally knew that she also felt the same about him….. He looked at Alice but she was looking at the floor, blushing. He lifted her chin up with his other hand, causing her to look at him. "I love you, Alice….. I don't know since when…..but I always have…..". She saw that he was struggling with words. She knew that how uncomfortable he gets when it comes to these things. And it's the first time he is confessing. She smiled. She squeezed his hand and replied, "I love you too, Shun!". He smirked. That's what he wanted to hear.

The next thing took her by surprise as he pressed his lips to hers, his eyes closed. Her eyes widened but soon closed them and returned the kiss. 'Ohhs' and 'Ahhs' were heard in the background. They broke apart and smiled, well Alice face rivaled the tomato. Their fans whined. "Well, there is always someone made only for you, right? So stop whining already!" said Julie rolling her eyes.

The boy who wanted to confess, who was now forgotten, said, "Congratulations, buddy!". Shun glared at him. He put his hands up in defense and sweatdropped. Dan broke out in laughter loudly, "Ha-ha! Look at his face! Ha-ha….. Thanks, man!" and put his hand on the boy's shoulder and wiped his eyes tears off his eyes with the other. Julie, Runo and Marucho smiled. Their other friends joined in the laugh. "No problem, buddy!" said the boy, waving his hand.

Shun and Alice looked at him, questioningly to which the boy answered, "Well, Dan asked me to do this. And I accepted, understanding the situation! By the way, I'm Hayate!" and grinned at Shun. Shun sighed, "Well, sorry about earlier. Thanks, Hayate. As for Dan….." he looked at Dan, threateningly. Dan backed off, "Uhh….. Look, buddy….. Let's call truce okay? No offence here?! What you say?" and put his hands in defense. Everyone sweatdropped.

Shun smiled and said, "Thanks, Dan!". Well, that was unexpected. Dan laughed awkwardly, "Well, you scared me there actually…..a little….." and punched Shun in the shoulder playfully. The others started laughing as Runo, Julie, Marucho and others reached them. Runo pecked Dan on the cheek, "You did good, Dan!" and smiled. Dan pouted, "What? Only on the cheek? Come on! I deserve more!"

'Smack'

"Oww! What was that for?!"

Hmm, love is in the air…..

THE END

* * *

**A/N**\- Thank you for reading!

What do you guys think? Reviews welcome! ^_^


End file.
